One simple thing can change everything
by Bekah Mikaelson
Summary: Les Mikaelson sont de retour a Mystic Falls plus déchirer que jamais. Et si, a cause d'une dispute tout changeait? Si une rencontre dans un bar faisait revenir des sentiments perdu? Si un banal mensonge pouvais nous montrer se que l'on refusait de voir? #Stebekah #Klaroline #Helijah et aussi un peu de #Mabekah et du Delena ps: Oublier tous se qui se passe dans TO et TVDs5
1. Prologue

PDV REBEKAH

Je suis de retour dans cette ville, elle n'a pas changer. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que je suis partis. Je n'étais pas revenu depuis. Klaus et Hayley sont avec moi. Elijah, lui m'avait prévenu. Il ne reviendrait peut être pas avant quelques siècles. J'esperais que ce soit faux. Il avait suffit d'une dispute, une fois de plus… Klaus avait fait son égoïste, Elijah en avait eu marre et il était partit. Me laissant seule avec Klaus. J'aurais pu partir moi aussi, mais je ne voulais laisser Hayleu seule avec Klaus. Nous avions développés des liens fort toute les 2. Comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, et la famille dont elle avait été priver. Sa faisait du bien d'avoir une présence féminine après avoir passer plus de 1200 ans avec seulement des hommes autours de moi.

Nous revoilà donc, Hayley, Klaus et moi dans cette ville ou tend de choses c'était passé. Mikael, mon père avait été anéhantis ici, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ma mère, Ester avait aussi voulu nous tué ici, elle était finalement morte, définitivement. Mais Finn et Kol, eux aussi avait été tué. J'avais également rencontré une très belle personne et revu mon dernier ex, qui c'était d'ailleurs a 2 reprises, servit de moi. Je n'avais pas revu Matt depuis mon départ. Pas une visite, pas un coup de téléphone, ni un seul message. J'avais penser que c'était mieux comme sa. Je ne comptais pas revenir mais maintenant je regrettais. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait se passer nos retrouvailles. Peut etre m'avait-il oublier. Je n'en avais aucune idée et pour être honnête j'habréhandais. Mais j'avais de forte chance de le croiser un jour ou l'autre. J'espèrais juste que tous se passe bien. Quoi que de ce côté la, il y avait de forte chance qu'il y ai plus d'une disputes ou bagarres, car revenir a Mystic Falls signifait peut être revoir Matt mais sa voulait aussi dire revoir cette garce d'Elena. Se qui était une tous autre histoire. Quand a Klaus, il espèrait fortement revoir Caroline et pourquoi pas développé quelques choses avec elle, même si il ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

Nous allions nous réhinstallé dans notre ancienne demeure. Et j'allais bien évidement aller avec eux. Sa aurait été tellement plus simple que je reprenne mon ancien appartement. Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué hein ? J'allais donc devoir me débrouillé pour évité mon frère tout en étant la pour Hayley. Cela s'annonçait d'un amusement auquel j'avais bien trop souvent joué.


	2. Le retour

**Chapitre 1:  _Le retour_**

**PDV REBEKAH**

« Hey ! Faite attention. Ce sont d'anciens meubles, donc fragiles par conséquences ! »

Je suis devant notre maison, en train de gueuler après ses incompétents d'humains qui ne connaissent pas la vraie valeur des choses. C'est si difficile de trouver du bon personnel maintenant. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif sur ma gauche avant de reporter mon attention sur les déménageurs.

« Arrête un peu de t'en prendre à ces pauvres humains.

-Tu es enfin réveillé. Dis-je, ignorant sa remarque.

-Oui je viens tout juste.

-Bien. »

Hayley me sourit avant de repartir à l'intérieur de la maison. Je restais pour surveiller que rien ne soit cassé.

Les déménageurs étaient partis. On s'en était sortit sans trop de problème, ce qui n'avait pas été gagné au départ. J'avais fais remettre la bibliothèque, en tous point exact, d'Elijah. Pour si il revenait finalement. Je ne perdais pas espoir, j'espérais qu'il revienne, ne serais-ce que pour moi.

Je me trouvais en se moment dans la bibliothèque, un verre de whisky en main.

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Elijah ? C'est encore moi. Répond moi, ne serais-ce qu'une fois. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi… Et Hayley aussi, rajoutais je avant de raccrocher

/Fin de l'appel/

Je tournais en rond. J'en étais à mes 3èmes verres en moins de 5 minutes. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Elijah depuis son départ, se qui remontait à bientôt 1 mois. J'aurais aimé qu'il réponde ne serais-ce qu'une fois à un de mes appels ou de mes messages. Mais rien. C'était le silence radio. Je n'aimais pas ça. Cela me rappelait bien trop de choses que je voulais oublier. Je décidais de réessayer une fois de plus.

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Elijah ! C'est moi. Encore ! Rappel moi le plus vite possible. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

/Fin de l'appel/

Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche, finissant mon verre quand quelqu'un se fit entendre.

« C'était Elijah ? demanda Hayley.

- Sa boite vocale tu veux dire. Je n'ai le droit que à sa depuis son départ. »

J'allais me servir un autre verre quand elle m'arrêta.

« Tu en es a ton combien ?

-Je n'en ai bu que 3, répondis-je

-Alors c'est suffisant. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux en supporter beaucoup plus que cela.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu pourrais te saouler et pas moi.

-Peut être parce que tu es enceinte de ma nièce.

-Et bien justement, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une Rebekah à moitié saoul à m'occuper. »

Je reposais le verre et levais les mains à l'air.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné, dis-je sur un ton qui n'était pas des plus sympathique qu'il soit »

Puis je partis dans ma chambre, laissant Hayley seule. Je n'étais pas de la meilleure compagnie en ce moment et ce n'était pas à Hayley de ce coltiné ma mauvaise humeur. Surtout qu'elle n'était en aucun cas responsable.

**PDV KLAUS**

Cela faisait 2 jours que nous étions revenus à Mystic Falls, Rebekah, Hayley et moi et plus de 2 semaines que je n'avais ne serais-ce qu'aperçu ma sœur qui se trouvait pourtant dans la même maison que moi. Elle se donnait tellement de mal pour m'évité que je ne pouvais que l'applaudir. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit énervée contre moi, après ce que j'avais fait. Ou du moi ce qu'elle croyait. Mais les raison de son ignorance m'étaient inconnues. Si c'était à cause d'Elijah, je ne l'avais pas obligé à partir. Ça avait été sa propre décision et ce serais plutôt à lui qu'elle devrait en vouloir. Mais à force j'avais l'habitude des caprices d'Elijah. Mais ce que je ne comprendrais jamais, c'est comment, elle avait réussi avec une telle facilité à monter Hayley contre moi aussi. Elles étaient devenu inséparables toutes les 2. Qui aurais crus que, un jour Rebekah ne puisse ne serais-ce qu'envisagé de supporter une louve à ses côté, enceinte qui plus est alors qu'elle les avait toujours eu en horreur. Mais non, elles étaient devenues très proches en peu de temps. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Rebekah prenait soin de Hayley et du bébé et elle, rendait ma sœur plus conciliante et moins capricieuse en terme général. Mais je crois que l'un de leur passe temps favori était de se liguer contre moi, comme en ce moment. Les rares fois où je voyais Hayley était les moments ou elle venait manger ou alors regarder la télé. Sinon elle était constamment avec Rebekah ou dans le reste de la maison, jouant au même jeu que cette dernière. Qui arrivera le mieux a évité le grand méchant Klaus ? Si j'avais à parier se serais sur Rebekah. Elle est bien plus habituée que Hayley. Mais je ne me plains pas de cette situation. Au moins j'avais la paix et je préférais sa aux reproches. C'est juste que ma sœur m'exaspère au plus haut point. Quand pensera-t-elle à grandir ? Pas maintenant en tout cas, c'était clair et net.

Je marchais tranquillement dans Mystic Falls quand je passais devant la maison de Caroline. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mon départ pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je décidais d'aller toquer à sa porte. Elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Je vis à son air choquer, qu'elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à me voir.

« Bonjours Caroline, lui souriais-je.

-Kl… Klaus ?

-En chair et en os.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens de rentrer à Mystic Falls.

-Quand sa ?

-I jours.

-Hum… Et… tu compte rester longtemps ?

-Rien n'est décidé pour le moment. »

Décidément c'était l'interrogatoire. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si elle était seule ou non. Elle restait silencieuse, d'un silence pesant.

« Je peux entrer ? demandais-je.

-Non. Désolé.

-Je vois, tu n'es pas seule.

-Si. Mais Tyler ne vas pas tarder. Vraiment désolé, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

-Ce n'est rien. Bonne journée love, dis-je avant de partir, un peu déçu »

J'avais préféré partir, car malgré ses excuses, elle ne voulait clairement pas de moi dans sa maison. Sinon pourquoi inventer ce mensonge ? Je sentis le besoin de partir chassé, j'en avais besoin sur l'instant alors je m'éloignais en direction de la forêt.


	3. Inquiètes

**PDV CAROLINE**

Qu'elle idiote, ce n'est pas possible. Klaus est la, sur le pas de la porte. Et tous ce que tu trouve à dire c'est un mensonge ? Mentir a Klaus ? Non mais qu'elle conne. Ou c'est que je suis allé chercher que Tyler n'allait pas tarder à revenir ? Il n'était jamais revenu depuis l'enterrement de Bonnie. Mais Klaus lui était revenu. Pour quelles raisons ? Il y avait forcement une raison. Pour moi ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Mais pour quel autre raison alors ? Il aurait pu aller n'importe où. Mais c'était Mystic Falls qu'il avait choisi. La ville qu'il avait décidé de quitter et de ne plus revenir. Il devait forcément il y avoir une raison et mieux valait la trouver rapidement. J'avais de nombreuses questions en tête, et pas une réponse. J'envoyais finalement un message à Elena. Peut être pourrait-elle m'aider à y voir plus clair.

/SMS/

*Klaus est de retours.

*Quoi ? Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

*Doucement avec les questions hein^^ Pour te répondre dans l'ordre. Klaus est de retours à Mystic Falls. Il est revenu de la Nouvelle-Orléans en avion je suppose. Ça va faire 2 jours. Et je n'en ai aucune idée.

*Ha Ha Ha. Je me doutais un peu qu'il n'était pas revenu à pied quand même. Son retour ne présage rien de bon… Tu le sais ?

Son retour ne présage rien de bon… Ces mots trottaient dans ma tête comme le refrain d'une chanson. Il était vrai que, à chaque fois que Klaus était dans les parages rien de bon n'arrivait. Mais… s'il était revenu pour moi ? Pouvait-il avoir changé à ce point ? Non je ne pense pas. Les gens ne changent jamais complètements. Mais… il pouvait y avoir de l'espoir. Les choses serais tellement plus simple…

/SMS/

*Et s'il avait changé ?

*Nous parlons bien de Klaus là ?

*Oui… mais bon, tout le monde peut changer. Même lui…

*Je ne parierais pas sur sa à ta place Caroline. Klaus est et restera l'hybride méchant et manipulateur que l'on a toujours connus. De même que toute sa famille.

*Tu as peut être raison…

*J'ai raison. Klaus ne changera pas. Il a bien trop de sang sur les mains pour ça. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour lui. Met toi bien ça dans la tête.

/FIN SMS/

Je ne répondais pas. C'est vrai que Klaus avait tué énormément de gens. Plus que je ne pourrais en compte. Mais étais-ce pour sa qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Elena ne s'emblais pas ouverte à la discussion.

/SMS STEFAN/

*Stefan ? J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Je peux passer te voir ?

*Bien sur Care'. Que ce passe-t-il ? Rien de grave ?

*Je t'expliquerais chez toi

*D'accord, je t'attends.

/FIN SMS/

Stefan était le plus apte à m'aider. Je savais qu'il était ouvert à la discussion a contrario d'Elena. Et en plus de cela, il avait côtoyé les Mikaelson pendant plusieurs années. Lui saura peut être répondre a certaine de mes question. Je me préparais donc pour aller chez lui. Je pris une douche, m'habillais, me coiffais. Un peu de maquillage et c'était bon.

**PDV REBEKAH**

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Agrh ! Va y continu d'ignorer mes appels si sa t'amuse ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais arrêter de te chercher et de m'inquiété. Fait ta vie et OUBLIE-MOI. Oublie mon existence car c'est ce que je vais faire !

/Fin de l'appel/

Je jetais mon verre à travers la pièce. Il alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

« Bordel !

-C'était Elijah ? demanda Hayley qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.

-Encore sa boite vocal. Et toi ? Sa donne quoi ?

-Il ne me répond pas non plus, me répondit-elle après un cours moment d'hésitation »

Je soupirais, exaspéré par mon frère. Je vis Hayley commencé à remonter.

« Hayley ? l'appelais-je.

-Oui ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Tu voulais quelques choses peut-être ?

-Non non. Ne t'en fais pas, souria-t-elle avant de ce remettre à partir.

-Reste Hayley. Sa fais longtemps que l'on a rien fait toutes les 2. On ira se faire une sortit après que j'ai rappelé Elijah.

-Hum… oui pourquoi pas. »

Elle redescendit et s'installa dans un des fauteuils pendant que j'appelais de nouveau Elijah pour m'excusé du dernier message.

/Appel téléphonique/

(Boite vocal)

Elijah c'est toujours moi. Je voulais juste m'excuser du dernier message. S'il te plait rap…

/Fin de l'appel/

Je fus couper par l'arrivé de Klaus dans le salon.

« Bonjour à vous, dit-il d'un ton insupportable »

Je tachais de ne pas m'énerver. Je raccrochais sans même finir mon message et rangeais mon portable dans la poche de mon jean.

« Toi ! lui dis-je, plantant mon regard dans ses yeux.

-Oui ?

-Tout sa c'est de TA faute.

-Qu'est ce qui est de ma faute ? me demanda-t-il. »

Comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Je commençais a réellement perdre mon sang froid. Hayley était resté assise sur le fauteuil. J'aurais aimé qu'elle remonte dans sa chambre, au cas où sa dégénairerait. Mais j'étais bien trop concentré sur ma colère contre Klaus pour lui dire quoi que soit.

« Si tu avais, pour une fois ! respecté tes promesse Elijah ne serais JAMAIS partit !

-Si tu étais un minimum responsable, ça ne serais jamais arrivé.

-Mais bien sur ! Il te fallait juste une excuse à dire a Elijah ! Tu m'as simplement daguer car je ne te soutenais pas !

-Crois ce que tu veux Rebekah. Si tu veux croire que tout est toujours de ma faute alors soit crois le.

-Je ne vais plus rien croire a ton sujet pour la simple et bonne raison que parts. Je vais aller retrouver Elijah. LUI à le vrai sense de la famille ! »

Je me tournais vers Hayley.

« Si tu veux m'accompagner je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Je lançais un de mes regards noirs à Klaus avant de sortir de la pièce quand Hayley m'interpela.

« Oui ? demandais-je, me tournants vers elle.

-Tu ne peux pas partir 'Bekah.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens ici.

-Non ce que je veux dire c'est que… tu ne peux pas aller retrouver Elijah…, dit-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix.

-Je n'en vois pas la raison. »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle semblait songeuse, soucieuse. Comme si elle réfléchissant au pour et contre de me dire ce qu'elle savait. Et je n'aimais vraiment pas sa.

« Alors, pourquoi ? m'impatientais-je. »


	4. Il y a 3 siècles

**PDV HAYLEY**

Devais-je lui dire ? Il ne m'avait jamais interdit de lui dire. Si elle allait le retrouver, elle serait forcément déçue et m'en voudrait de lui l'avoir caché. Mais si je lui disais, ce serais peut être pire… Je la voyais s'impatienter. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Klaus. Était-il au courant ? Je me lançais finalement.

« Tu peux pas partir le retrouver car il ne veut pas te voir. Ni toi, ni personne, rajoutais-je. Il ne veut pas être retrouvé.

-Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. Comment tu pourrais savoir ça de toute façon ! »

Elle ne me croyait pas et c'était normal à près tout. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je devrais annoncer a ma meilleure amie, ma sœur Originel, que sont frère avec qui elle a passé plus de 1200 ans ne voulait plus voir personne je n'aurais pour sur pas crus cette personne.

« Car il me l'a dit…

-Quand ? s'énerva-t-elle »

Je ne fis pas cas de sa colère. Elle était totalement justifiée à ce moment précis.

« Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. J'ai réussi à l'avoir au téléphone après qu'il soit partit. Il m'a dit de stopper les recherches, qu'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé pour le moment. Qu'il reviendrait quand il l'aurait décidé. »

Son visage se décomposa devant mes yeux. Elle retenait ses larmes et ça se voyais. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et je me levais pour faire de même quand elle sortit les crocs.

« Dégage ! Ne t'approche pas ! lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Rebekah… tenta-t-il »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle partit en vitesse en dehors de la maison. Je regardais Klaus, pleine de questions.

« Elle va se calmer et revenir, ne t'en fait pas. Elle va juste s'en prendre a quelques humains avant.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? lui demandais-je.

-Parce que je connais ma sœur. Et que ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Comment ça ?

-D'après Elijah, je dépasse souvent les limites, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel ; Et quand il en a vraiment marre, il part. Durant une période indéterminée.

-Donc… il va revenir ?

-Oui.

-Mais quand ?

-Sa personne ne le sait. Ce peut être dans 10 mois comme dans 10 ans comme dans 100.

-Combien de temps est-t-il partit le plus ?

-Hum… ce devait être 320 ans. Quelques choses comme sa.

-Et euuu… Et Rebekah ?

-Rebekah est toujours plus difficile a gérer dans ses moments la. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Et non, si tu te pose la question les seuls fois ou je ne l'ai pas eu a mes côté sont les fois ou je l'ai daguer. »

Il c'était servis un verre de wiski et était partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, me faisant signe de l'imité. Chose que j'exécutai.

« Ma sœur a toujours aimé sa famille du plus profond d'elle même. Plus qu'Elijah lui-même je dirais. Tous ce qui n'a jamais compté pour elle sont ses frères, quoi que nous fassions. Elijah et Rebekah et moi étions les plus proches de la fratrie. 2 était mort jeune, l'un avant notre naissance. Finn avait toujours été le chouchou de notre mère et ne supportait pas sa condition de vampire. Il m'a rapidement déçu, se qui lui valu d'être le premier daguer. Et Kol n'a jamais été vraiment là non plus. Il n'y avait que nous 3. Au début nous étions comme une vraie famille. Nous nous entraidions pour survivre à notre nouveau statut de vampire. On parcourait le monde à la recherche de toujours plus sang et d'amusement. Malgré le faite que nous étions en cavale, nous profitions pleinement de ce que la vie nous offrait »

Il marqua une pose le temps de boire une gorgé de son verre.

« Quand tu deviens vampire, tous se que tu ressens s'amplifie. J'ai développé une soif de pouvoir que j'avais toujours eue au fond de moi. Le faite d'être constamment rabaissé par mon propre père l'avait commencé. Si tu demandais à Rebekah, je suis plus que certain qu'elle te dirait que je n'ai aucune tolérance envers ceux qui me déçoivent. Sa a empiré en devenant vampire. J'ai fais énormément de choses mal, qui ne plaisait pas à Elijah. Il me disait souvent que je dépassais les bornes mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je m'en suis pris quelques fois à Elijah et Rebekah. Des mauvais jours où j'étais énervé.

-Tu t'en prenais à eux de quelle manière ?

-Verbalement, rarement plus. Rebekah a toujours tolérer mon comportement a contrario d'Elijah. Quand il ne me supportait plus il partait.

-Pour quel raison Elijah était partis aussi longtemps ? »

Je le vit ses pincer les lèvres avant de les humecté avec sa langue.

« Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour la. J'étais dans une grande colère dû a un maudit groupe de sorcière et j'avais fini par m'en prendre a Rebekah devant Elijah, impuissant. Ce groupe de sorcières, avec qui Elijah avait sympathisé pour évité des tensions m'avait attaqué. Elle était une dizaine et m'avait bloqué dans ma transformation de loup jusqu'à ce que je j'arrive à en atteindre une et a la tué. Les autres avait essayé de riposter, se défendre mais ma transformation était déjà terminé. Elles n'avaient aucune chance et je n'eu aucune pitié envers elles. J'étais rentré chez moi peu après plus énervé que jamais, accusant Elijah. S'il m'avait laissé les tués la première fois au lieu de sympathisé avec elles rien ne se serais passé. Rebekah est arrivé au moment ou je m'énervais vraiment contre Elijah. Sa n'avait été que ma deuxième transformation puisque la malédiction n'était pas briser et c'était vraiment horrible. Mais tu connais sa, me dit-il.

-Oui… Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? Demandais-je.

-Ensuite ? Rebekah était donc arrivé au moment ou je m'apprêtais à mordre Elijah, or de moi. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Ma partit loup avait pris possession de moi. Rebekah a voulu m'en empêcher mais j'étais bien évidement plus fort qu'elle. Mes crocs se sont plantés dans sa carotide à elle. Elijah m'a envoyer valser loin de notre sœur, furieux. En fin de compte une bagarre a explosé entre Elijah et moi, Rebekah au milieu. 3 de mes hommes sont finalement arrivés, immobilisant Elijah. J'étais dans une rage folle et j'ai directement attaqué Rebekah qui essayait de me calmer. Je n'étais plus moi-même et ne réalisait pas que c'était ma propre petite sœur que j'attaquais avec autant de sauvagerie. J'ai… »

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Je voyais qu'il avait du mal à en parler mais que d'une certaine façon sa le soulageais. Comme si le faite de m'en parlais le libérait d'un poids longtemps porté. Il reprit finalement son récit.

« J'ai…torturé ma sœur comme jamais. Devant Elijah qui ne pouvait rien faire mise a part observé. Je lui ai fait endurer des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais du subir et encore moins par l'un de ses frères. Je la voyais s'souffrir, me suppliant d'arrêter. Je ne me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait qu'une fois que Rebekah était étendu par terre, morte sous les coups et morsures que je lui avais infligé. Je m'en suis tout de suite voulu terriblement. J'avais ramené Rebekah dans sa chambre et j'étais resté a ses côté attendant qu'elle se réveille jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah me mette a la porte de la propre chambre de ma sœur. Il m'interdisait de la voir ou de lui parler durant des jours entiers. Il avait même fait poster des grades devant sa chambre pour quand il devait s'absente. Le faite que j'ai blessé ma sœur physiquement était une chose, elle s'en était remis facilement. Mais je l'avais blessé mentalement aussi. Elle c'était fait torturer, tabassé par son frère, l'homme même qui était censé la protéger. Je n'imagine même pas son état après sa. J'ai respecté ce qu'Elijah demandait. J'ai grader mes distances avec elles pendant un temps malgré que j'aurais aimé pouvoir être a ses côté. Je n'avais même pas pu lui montrer a quel point je m'en voulais. Ils étaient partis en voyage tous les 2 après sa pendant un peu plus de 3 ans, se qui les avaient encore plus rapprochés. A son retour Rebekah était plus sereine que lorsqu'elle était partit. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle me pardonnait mais qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier. Quelques jours après leur retour Elijah est partit sans donner d'explication, me laissant seul avec ma Rebekah anéantit. Elle était partagée entre son envie de retrouver Elijah, de le détester, de me pardonner totalement et de continuer à m'en vouloir quand même un minimum. C'était une période difficile et elle était dure à gérer. Il y a eu de nombreuses disputes orales durant de nombreuses années. Je me suis également reçu plus d'un coup. »

Je prenais conscience de que je Klaus me disait. Imaginant la scène. Ce que Rebekah avait pu vivre était pire que tout.

« Et tu l'as laissais faire ? Je veux dire, le Klaus que je connais l'aurais empêché, se serais défendu…

-C'est ma sœur et ce que je lui avais fait vivre était inimaginable et impardonnable ! Ce n'est pas quelques coups qui aurais pu me tué, s'énerva-t-il.

-Hey, doucement. Ce n'était qu'une question. »

Je marquais une courte pose.

« Tu viens de dire que c'était impardonnable et pourtant si, elle t'a pardonné.

-Et je l'en remercierais toujours.

-Et hum… c'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus de trois siècles.

-Je vois… Elijah est revenu il y a peu… c'est sa ?

-Oui. »

Il fini son verre.

« Bon… hum, je crois que c'est tout. Tu devrais remonter dans ta chambre. Rebekah ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer et il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas la a son retours, changea-t-il de sujet. »

Il était mal, en posture de faible. Il c'était dévoilé à moi et voulait maintenant reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se sentait vulnérable et ça se voyait.

« Je veux être la pour son retours.

-Non ! C'est toi qui lui as annoncé qu'Elijah ne voulait plus la voir pour le moment, laisse-moi gérer le reste. Tu en as assez fait comme sa. Elle s'en prendrait à toi sans même s'en rendre compte si elle te voyait, claqua-t-il. »

Son ton était dur et autoritaire. Mieux valait obéir dans ses cas là. Je montais donc dans ma chambre et mis de la musique. Je préférais, quitte a ne pas assister a son retours ne rien entendre.


	5. Une rencontre imprévue

**klarolinelive31**: Et oui, j'ai ENFIN compris le fonctionnement de xD Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, et si tu veux parler viens sur la page en PV je me ferrais une joie de parler avec une fan haha. Bonne lecture ;)

**Elsa**: pour te répondre, mes chapitre aurons à peut près tous la même longueur car je préfère ne faire que 2 PDV dans un chapitre. C'est plus simple pour moi comme je publie ma fiction également sur facebook. En ce qui concerne le reste, il y aura des PDV différents mais je te préviens si tu es fan de Elena, Bonnie, Tyler ou Damon alors cette fiction n'est pas faite pour toi, car ils ne seront que peu présents et il n'y aura pas ou alors vraiment peu de PDV d'eux car tous simplement je ne les aime pas. Sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture (:

* * *

**PDV STEFAN**

J'attendais l'arrivé de Caroline. Elle avait quelque chose à me dire et sa n'avait rien de bon. Je m'étais installé dans le salon quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je supposais que c'était Caroline.

_« Tu peux entrer 'Care c'est ouvert._

_-Stefan ?_

_-Je suis au salon. »_

Elle entra dans le salon et me sera dans ses bras alors que je me levais pour l'accueillir. Etreinte que je lui rendis aussi vite.

_« Tu voulais me parler ? Demandais-je une fois que nous étions assis._

_-Oui. Klaus est revenu…_

_-Quoi ? Quand sa ? Dis-je surpris._

_-Il est de retours à Mystic Falls, dans son ancienne maison je suppose._

_-Comment es-tu au courant ?_

_-Il est venu chez moi toute a l'heure._

_-Chez toi ? Que voulait-il ? »_

J'étais à la fois surpris et inquiet. Le retour de Klaus ne prévoyait rien de bon. S'il était revenu, c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose. Et puis… il était forcément revenu avec sa fratrie, nous avions donc de nouveau 3 originels en ville.

_« Je ne sais pas. Il voulait me parler je crois._

_-Et ? Il t'a parlé ?_

_-Non… Je lui ai dis que Tyler allait arriver donc il est repartis…_

_-Mais… Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis son départ._

_-Je sais, maison lui non._

_-Tu lui as mentis ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur qu'il dise "Je te l'avais dit" ou quelque chose comme sa._

_-Oh je vois, répondis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_-Quoi ? Il n'y a rien à voir._

_-Si tu le dis._

_-Oui je te le dis. Maintenant enlève moi ce petit sourire niais de ton visage._

_-Quel sourire ? »_

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait et je le continuais pour la taquiner.

_« Celui là, dit-elle en m'imitant._

_Bon okei. C'est mieux quand c'est toi qui le fais mais tu sais très bien._

_-C'est bon j'arrête, dis-je en levant innocemment les mains en l'air._

_Bon alors, que veux tu faire par rapport aux Mikaelson ?_

_-J'en s ais rien, justement._

_-S'ils sont de retours c'est pour une raison. Et leur présence est significative de mort. Mieux vaut se tenir loin d'eux si tu veux mon avis._

_-Oui je sais, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils sont revenus._

_-Ne fait rien de stupide pour simplement soulagé ta curiosité 'Care._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, me souri-t-elle._

_-Bien. Tu veux boire quelque chose, demandais-je après un petit moment._

_-En faite non. Je vais partir. Ma mère m'attend._

_-A plus tard dans ses cas, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras »_

Elle me rendit l'étreinte puis partit.

**PDV KILLIAN**

Je m'étais transformé en loup pour courir. Ce n'était pas des plus pratiques avec un morceau de patte en moins mais je m'étais habitué. Avec mon apparence humaine, j'avais mon crochet mais en loup il me manquait ce bout de patte qui aurait du être comblé par ma main manquante.

En sentant l'odeur du sang, je m'étais dirigé vers lui, me retransformant en humain. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre, regardant cette blonde que je connaissais depuis bien des siècles, vidé un humain de son sang.

_« C'est pour sa que j'ai du mal à apprécier les vampires. Toujours trop lâche au point de s'en prendre à quelqu'un seul, au milieu d'une forêt. »_

La tête blonde fini de vider l'homme de son sang avant de le laisser tomber à terre, mort. Elle se tourna vers moi, passant sa langue sur ses crocs et ses lèvres afin d'y enlevé le sang qui restaient avant de reprendre une total apparence humaine. Elle me lança un sourire des plus sexys.

_« Tiens mais qui avons-nous là ? Ne serais-ce pas ce cher, très cher Killian ? »_

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur.

_« Bonjour à toi Rebekah. On ne m'avait pas mentis. Les Mikaelson sont bien de retours en ville. »_

Je la regardais attentivement. Elle avait les yeux gonflés. Elle venait de pleurer, sa se voyait.

_« Tu as pleuré. Que se passe-t-il amour ?_

_-Rien qui ne te regarde Killian._

_-Bon, alors sinon…aurais-tu de ton frère, Niklaus ?_

_-Bien sur que j'en ai, mais pour quelles raisons les partagerais-je avec toi ?_

_-Parce que je te le demande, évidement._

_-Dans ce cas, ta demande est rejetée. Essaye un autre jour, tu auras peu être plus de chances, me répondit-elle un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. »_

Je lâchais un grondement sourd d'avertissement.

_« Si j'étais toi, je ne me provoquerais pas._

_-Tes grondements ne me font pas peur. J'y suis habituée. N'oublie pas que je vis avec un hybride depuis plus de 12 siècles. Tes avertissements sont tous aussi inutiles. Je n'ai pas peur de toi._

_-Un hybride qui est ton frère. Bien sur qu'il ne te ferra pas de mal. Alors que moi je n'hésiterais pas. »_

Je la vis perdre des couleurs et son assurance. Il c'était passé quelques choses avec son frère. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

_« Je vais te laisser…_

_-Que ce passe-t-il amour ?_

_-Rien. Je dois rentrer. Mon frère m'attend._

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Oui. »_

Elle venait de piquer ma curiosité. Je devais savoir ce qu'il c'était passer avec son frère. Elle commença à partir. Je la rattrapais et me plantais devant elle.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! me demanda-t-elle agressivement._

_-Il me semble t'avoir posé une question._

_-Et je t'ai répondu !_

_-Ta réponse me déplait Rebekah._

_-Tu devras pourtant t'en contenté, répondit-elle alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son assurance. »_

Je m'approchais d'elle, jusqu'à n'être cas quelques centimètre. Je regardais mon crochet et le posait sur son cou, y traçant quelques cercles invisibles.

_« Tu sais, je t'apprécie beaucoup Rebekah, alors ne m'oblige pas à te donner une leçon sur "à qui tu dois du respect" »_

Elle retira d'un geste de la maison mon crochet, me plaquant rapidement contre un arbre.

_« Je n'ai du respect que pour mes frères. Et là encore, sa dépend des fois. Ne cherche pas à me l'enseigner, tu risquerais d'y perdre en plus de ta patience un peu plus qu'une main. Des gens s'y sont déjà tenter avant toi, et personne n'en est revenu, rajouta-t-elle un sourire fier aux lèvres. »_

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui souris, satisfait telle une victoire.

_« Tu pense vraiment ça ? Que j'y perdrais ma patiente légendaire ? »_

Je secouais la tête de façon à dire non, puis avec ma main valide je m'amusais avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

_« J'ai toujours aimé les blondes, dis-je avec un sourire charmeur »_

Je regardais ses yeux, puis ses lèvres pour revenir à ses yeux avant de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je fis remonter mon crochet jusqu'à sa poitrine et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende je lui transperçais le cœur de mon crochet, la gardant contre moi. Elle s'affaissa légèrement du à la douleur et au faite qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Je la vis serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

_« Première leçon, respect tes aînés, sous peine d'être punis. »_

Elle me lança un regard noir. J'appuyais un peu plus avec mon crochet sur sn cœur, se qui la fit lâcher un cri de douleurs.

_« Est-ce clair ? »_

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'acquisition.

_« Bien. »_

Je retirais mon crochet de sa poitrine, la libérant. Elle recula, reprenant son souffle. Elle me lança un regard noir alors qu'elle sortait les crocs.

_« Si j'étais à ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, dis-je d'un ton calme._

_-Et pourquoi cela ?_

_-Parce que j'en ai aussi, et que les miens, contrairement au tiens, te serais mortel, répondis-je avec un sourire satisfait »_

Elle partit d'un petit rire moqueur.

_« Me prendrais-tu pour un de ses stupides petits vampires ? Je. Suis. Immortel, dit-elle ponctuant ses derniers mots._

_-Et toi. Me prendrais-tu pour un simple loup ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Un homme qui se transforme en loup ?_

_-Si. Mais le premier de mon espèce. L'originel tout comme vous, et un métamorphe pour être plus précis._

_-Je vous croyais tous mort._

_-Vérifie tes sources la prochaine fois amour._

_-Et quels sont les particularités du métaphore Originel ?demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

_-En plus de pouvoir me transformer quand je le désire ? »_

Je m'approchais d'elle et dégagea son cou de ses cheveux, y faisant glisser mes doigts.

_«Une simple morsure dans la carotide de n'importe quels vampires, même Originel est mortel._

_-Et devrais-je avoir peur ? Questionnait-elle._

_-J'ai des principes. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tué les femmes. J'ai des activités plus… pacifique avec elles généralement, répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur. »_

Elle rapprocha son visage du bien, me regardant dans les yeux. Elle fini par ce reculer après quelques minutes qui m'avait paru une éternité.

_« Tu es tellement pathétique mon pauvre Killian. On dirait… »_

Elle se tût.

_« On dirait ? Repris-je. Qui est aussi pathétique que moi ?_

_-Personne ! »_

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

_« Tu m'as coupé dans ma chasse. Maintenant au revoir et au plaisir de ne pas te revoir, sourie-t-elle faussement. »_

Je n'eu pas le temps de la rattraper qu'elle était déjà partit à vitesse vampirique. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne et que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'elle refuse d'en parler si catégoriquement. Ma curiosité était piquée à vif. J'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille brisé. Et je découvrirais ce qu'elle cache.


	6. De nouveau un départ

**PDV KLAUS**

/Appel téléphonique/

_Elijah ? Rebekah sait, ou du moins pense savoir. Tu te demerde comme tu veux mais tu lui dis. Ou bien c'est moi qui le ferais !_

_-Niklaus tu sais que je ne peux pas._

_-Alors je lui dirais._

_-Niklaus ! Je te demande de ne rien lui dire._

_-En attendant c'est moi qui ai ses crises, pas toi !_

_-J'en suis désolé, mais… ne lui dit rien._

_-Je te laisse un mois jour pour jour. Sinon c'est moi qui lui dis !_

_-Nikla…_

/Fin de l'appel/

Je raccrochais. Il devait lui dire sinon je le ferrais. Cette mascarade avais assez durée et je refusais d'être accuser pour quelques choses que je n'avais pas fait. Je rangeais mon portable quand je l'entendis rentrer. Je me dirigeais vers elle. Elle était déjà dans les escaliers pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

_« Rebekah, l'appelais-je._

_-Je ne veux voir personne ! dit-elle sans se retourner._

_-Et moi je veux te parler Rebekah, répondis-je d'un ton autoritaire. »_

_Elle se tourna vers moi. Plantant son regard droit dans le mien._

_« Lâche-moi Klaus ! »_

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

**PDV REBEKAH**

Je montais en vitesse dans ma chambre et claquais la porte. J'ouvris mon placard puis sortit une valise avant de commencer à mettre des affaires à moi dedans.

*Toc, toc, toc*

_« Dégage Klaus ! »_

J'entendis pousser la porte. Je me retournais, prête à sortir Klaus une nouvelle fois quand je vis Hayley rentrer. Je revins à mon sac.

_« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle._

_-Sa ne se vois pas ?!_

_-Si. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ta valise ?_

_-Arrête veux-tu ?_

_-Arrêter quoi !?_

_-De répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions pour commencer !_

_-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre. Encore moi de toi ! Crachais-je._

_-Pourquoi tu fais ton sac ?_

_-Parce que je pars !_

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça…_

_-Si je peux, puisque regarde je le fais ! »_

Je venais de finir mon sac. Je le fermais et me retournais vers elle. Elle me regarda choquer, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ignorais tout bonnement.

_« Arrête Rebekah… ne part pas… s'il te plait…_

_-Au revoir Hayley ! »_

Je partis à vitesse vampirique. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, mis le sac sur les siège arrière et démarrais. Je me rendis chez Matt. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, j'attendis quelques minutes ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cela ne se faisait pas de revenir comme sa, sa prévenir. Je décidais finalement de frapper. Pas de réponse. Une deuxième fois, pas de réponse. Une troisième fois, toujours rien.

_« Matt s'il te plait, ouvre moi… »_

Comme personne ne répondit j'en conclus qu'il n'était pas là. Je repartis en direction du Mystic Grill. Il était peut être en service et j'avais donc une chance de le voir. J'entrais dans le bar/restaurant, posait mon sac sur le contoire et commandais une vodka. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si Matt était là. J'interpellais finalement un serveur.

_« Excuser moi, est ce que Matt est ici ?_

_-Non._

_-Vous ne savez pas ou il est… »_

Le serveur était déjà partit. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient âtres impolies dans cette ville.

_« Matt n'est pas à Mystic Falls. Il est repartit directement après votre retours, me répondit une vois que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »_

Je me retournais pour apercevoir assis à côté de moi l'homme porteur de cette voix qui m'avait hanté durant les années '20.

_« Comment ça ? Il est où ?_

_-Partit voir de la famille apparemment. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit à Elena._

_-Où sa ?_

_-En Alabama. »_

Je soufflais, buvant cul sec mon verre avant d'en recommander un autre.

_« Alors comme sa vous êtes de retour en ville._

_-Ouais._

_-Pour quel raison ?_

_-Personnel. Sa ne regarde que nous, lui répondis-je un peu sur les nerfs._

_-Je n'ai fais que poser une question pas la peine de t'énervé._

_-… »_

J'avais enchaîné les verres. Stefan en avait bu lui aussi mais seulement 3 ou 4 alors qu'il essayait de faire la conversation. Son regard se posa sur mon sac avant de revenir sur moi.

_« Tu pars ?_

_-ouais…_

_-Tu vas où ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Le plus loin d'ici._

_-Pourquoi partir déjà ?_

_-Personnel. »_

Il ne rajouta rien. Je continuais d'enchaîner les verres. Stefan en avait plus quelques uns de plus mais toujours raisonnablement. Pour ma pars je commençais enfin a ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

_« Pourquoi tu bois toi ? Demandais-je._

_-On doit avoir une raison pour boire maintenant ?_

_-Non. »_

Je le vis réfléchir, hésiter puis il se tourna finalement vers moi, me regardant.

_« Tu peux venir au manoir si tu n'as nulle part ou aller._

_-Je me débrouillerais._

_-Tu es sur ? Car tu n'as pas l'air bien net et tu ne vas pas dormir dans ta voiture tout de même. »_

Je pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Enfin surtout pour pouvoir analyser correctement les paroles de Stefan.

_« Hum… oui pourquoi pas… Mais seulement pour cette nuit. Après moi je pars d'ici._

_-Oui. Aller viens maintenant on rentre avant que ton état n'empire. »_

Il se leva. J'essayais de faire de même mais j'avais quelques difficultés à me lever de ce tabouret. Stefan me pris par la taille et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me fit asseoir. Je dormais (à moitié) sur le siège quand il se gara dans la cours du manoir.

_« Rebekah ? »_

Il souffla. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il se dirigea de mon côte. Il me souleva avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me déposa sur son lit puis descendit au salon.

**PDV DAMON**

Je rentrais chez moi après être aller au Mystic grill ou j'avais vu Elena. Elle m'avait raconté que les Mikaelson étaient de retour en ville et honnêtement sa sentais les problèmes. Je montais dans ma chambre pour déposer quelques affaires avant de redescendre et je fus vraiment choquer, en passant devant la chambre de Stefan, de voir allonger sur son lit Rebekah. Je rejoignis Stefan au salon. Il me devait quelques explications.

_« Tu m'explique ce que Barbie fais endormis dans ton lit !_

_-Bonsoir à toi aussi Damon, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Et pour Rebekah, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici car elle était saoul et n'avait nulle part où aller._

_-Et si je suis contre ? Car oui je suis contre. Je ne veux pas la voir dans MA maison !_

_-Sauf que tu oublie que c'est aussi ma maison et que, lui aillant moi-même proposé de coucher là, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Damon, répondit-il d'un calme énervant. »_

Il se retourna vers le foyer, pensant que la discussion était close mais je n'en avais pas terminé moi. Je me plantais devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

_« Tu te souviens des atrocité qu'elle à faite à Elena ? Et à Caroline ? Et même à nous ?! Je refuse qu'elle couche ici. Même pour une nuit !_

_-Tout le monde fait des erreurs Damon. Toi aussi tu en as fais. Stop maintenant, sa ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour ça. Rebekah restera ici cette nuit. Point. »_

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Non mais dites-moi que j'hallucine. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire ? On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait ensorceler. Je fini par monter dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Puérile certes mais j'espérais que sa ait réveillé cette invitée non désirer. Je m'allongeais sur le lit en attendant qu'Elena rentre.

**PDV STEFAN**

Je venais de rentrer dans ma chambre quand j'entendis une porte ce claqué, ce qui signifiait que Damon était allé se coucher contrarié. Tend pis pour lui, ça lui passera bien. Je regardais Rebekah dormir depuis le cadre de ma porte. Malgré tous, elle était restée une très belle femme. Trop belle femme… Je quittais mes chaussures et mon t-shirt avant de m'installer à ses côtés dans le lit, ce qui la fit se tourner vers moi. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus encore ensommeillés.

_« Désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller, m'excusais-je._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne dormais qu'à moitié…_

_- Rendors-toi alors, souriais-je._

_-Tu vas… dormir où toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »_

Je la regardais, scrutant son visage. Même à moitié endormis elle était toujours autant sexy. Je me rappelais nos matins où nous nous réveillions dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans les années '20. Nous passions des soirées magnifiques. Et nos nuits… N'en parlons même pas. "Arrête tout de suite Stefan. Ne pense pas à elle comme sa. "

_« Ici. A moins que ça ne te dérange, finis-je par répondre._

_-Non… c'est ta chambre… c'est moi qui devrais… dormir ailleurs._

_-C'est le lit le plus confortable. Et ça ne me dérange pas de le partager. "Surtout avec toi, me rajoutais-je intérieurement. " »_

Elle avait du mal à parler, elle cherchait ses mots dû aux effets de l'alcool qui ne c'était pas dissipé.

_« Aller dors maintenant. Tu en as grandement besoin._

_-Merci et… bonne nuit…_

_-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »_

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir et je fis de même peu de temps après. Juste assez pour avoir eu le temps de mémoriser son visage si paisible et si beau.

**PDV ELENA**

Je rentrais chez Damon. Enfin chez moi. Je montais à l'étage e m'allongeais aux côtés de mon homme qui se tourna vers moi avant de m'embrasser avec amour et passion.

_« Tu rentre bien tard, me taquina-t-il._

_-Désolé… j'étais chez Bonnie._

_-T'inquiète pas._

_-Stefan n'ai pas rentré ? Je ne l'ai pas vu._

_-Si. Il est couché dans son lit avec une blonde Originel._

_-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!_

_-Apparemment elle était saoul et n'avais nulle part ou dormir. Donc il a voulu joué au bon Saint-Maritain en la ramenant ici._

_-Et elle ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fou… maintenant que tu es là. »_

Il avait fini sa phrase d'une voix sensuelle, langoureuse alors qu'il m'attirait plus près de lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus pressants, brûlant. Je répondais à ses baisers, bien évidement. Et ce qui devait ce passé se passa.

Après avoir passé un moment magique et vraiment intense tous les 2, nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
